Great Minds
by Souffles In Space
Summary: "Happy anniversary, Kom." / Drabble; BlackX.


**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans © DC / Warner Bros. - Full disclaimer on my profile.

**Summary:** "_Happy anniversary, Kom._" Drabble; BlackX.

**A/N:** This took me about five hours. This is not enough writing for five hours.

An anon requested it from me over on my Red X Tumblr account...er, months ago. Whoops. So have some cute Blackfire/Red X. Lord, I need sleep.

**Prompt:** "_BlackX drabble! They go to steal something (you choose what) and they realise that they are both going to steal the same thing._"

* * *

**Great Minds**  
**~TT~**

* * *

After all this time, the Jump City Museum still had no security against teleporters. Red X wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or triumphant, so he settled with silently laughing at their expense as he fizzled into existence within the shadow-swathed building (directly beside the display containing his prize, as it turned out) and brushed phantom crumbs of dirt off of the 'X' slashed across the front of his costume.

The security cameras were looped. The alarms were disabled. He wasn't here to kick up a storm, on this night, at least. He had a different agenda.

The glass surrounding the necklace (the large stones woven intricately into the metalwork were a deep, deep black that glimmered with subtle, violet stars in the low moonlight) was bullet-proof - X was not stupid. However, he was also aware that xenothium, when used correctly could be much, _much_ more resilient than any bullet. It wouldn't take much to simply slice through the glass, retrieve the expensive trinket and slip away before anyone knew what he'd -

A burst of purple light.

The ceiling exploded outwards.

_So much for that plan._

A small cry of shock escaped X's mouth, mangled by the voice changer built into the thief's skull-patterned mask; instinct took the helm and threw him aside, where he rolled gracelessly across the floor and away from the pile of debris forming on the plush carpet. He came up one knee shakily, steadying himself with a hand on the floor.

Blackfire descended through the recently created, yawning gap in the ceiling with a black eyebrow raised and metal-clad arms crossed over her chest.

"...Am I interrupting something."

Despite himself, a fraction of the tension released from X's shoulders (after a swift glance to ascertain that the necklace was still intact and not buried beneath a tonne of rubble); he stood, straightened, cocked his head and half-smiled, because Blackfire was one of the few who would be able to tell through the mask.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," he said teasingly, before turning his head pointedly towards the debris. "_Not_ that the ultimate destructive power isn't a complete turn-on, Kom, but maybe it's going to attract some unwanted attention? Just a guess."

Mentally, Red X congratulated himself on having the foresight to barricade the door to this particular room as panicked yells of security guards permeated the far wall. Blackfire just waved a hand in their direction dismissively and turned away from X - towards the necklace. "Let them come. I'm not walking out of here without my prize. And by the way," she added, throwing a smirk over her shoulder, "are you here for something, or do I need to worry about you having possessive, stalker-like tendencies?"

"Actually -" X sidestepped the mound of rubble to stand beside her, resting a hand on the glass of the display. The cacophony of boots colliding with the door faded into background noise. "- I'm here for my prize, too."

Their eyes met; they were quiet for a moment, acutely aware of there being barely an inch of space between them. A slow, cat-like smile stretched across the Tamaranean's golden-toned face.

"You live to be difficult, don't you, X?"

"'_Difficult_'s my middle name."

"Better than Peter, I guess." Blackfire took a minuscule step back. "Well, go ahead. I'll let you have this one. But next time, I won't be so easy on you."

"I'm betting on it, Princess." Just as expected - the xenothium razor sliced through the glass with ease, and the necklace was heavy in his hands. He tested its weight for a moment, turning it over, before stepping behind Blackfire and placing the jewellery around her neck.

His hands lingered on her shoulders; prising up the lower half of his mask, he planted a small kiss on her earlobe. "Happy anniversary, Kom."

She leaned backwards, sighing, but before she could respond, new voices reverberated outside of the room and the guards cried out in relief.

"_The Teen Titans!_"

"_The Titans are here!_"

"_It's about time!_"

Red X and Blackfire fired each other conspiratorial grins. Blackfire conjured a neon, violet starbolt; X conjured a shuriken and bowed.

"After you, Princess."

The door was blasted open by a stream of blue light - and from then on it was a fireworks display of red and black and blue and purple and green, Blackfire's necklace flashing in the moonlight.

* * *

**~TT~**


End file.
